


Little Rapunzel Sees the Light

by BalunStormhands



Category: Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Rapunzel first find the floating lights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rapunzel Sees the Light

It was hot. Too hot for little 4 year-old Rapunzel to sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed. She was tired and a little cranky. She usually liked having her hair to sleep under but tonight it was far too hot. She even trying sleeping the other way on the bed with her hair on the floor, but it was too hot.

Mommy was asleep in her room downstairs, but Mommy didn’t like being woken up. Waking up Mommy was bad.

It had been a good day. She had drawn on the walls a little more, she thought she was getting the hang of drawing birds. Mommy had made hazelnut soup, her favorite, because it was her birthday.

Little Rapunzel got out of bed. She was hoping it was cooler downstairs in the window seat.

Rapunzel’s feet didn’t make a sound, but her hair rustled a little as it dragged down the steps. She looked carefully into Mommy’s room just past the kitchen, but Mommy was asleep and snoring. Mommy’s covers had fallen to the floor in the heat, too.

A faint breeze swept past little Rapunzel. She turned and looked at the big open window and she saw something new. Rapunzel knew she had to stay Inside, but it was amazing to see something new Outside. She padded over to the window to see the new things. 

There were lights in the sky. Hundreds of lights, bigger then the stars and moving as the stars stood still. She watched, her head on her hands, for so long. It was so special, she wanted to know what they were. The cool breeze lulled her to sleep.

Rapunzel was woken up when Mommy came out of her room and found the child asleep on the ledge of the window. 

“Rapunzel! What are you doing!? Don’t ever do that again! You could have fallen out of the window and died.” Screeched Gothel.


End file.
